


I Hate You But We're Destined For Each Other

by LetshangoncloudsX



Series: Soulmate au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Kageyama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hella Rare Pairings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama is super sensitive to scents, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Miya's a good friend, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Miya Atsumu, Pansexual Kageyama, Platonic Relationships, Rare Pairings, Rejection, Sexual Content, Slight Alcohol Abuse, Slow Burn, Sporadic nosebleeds, so is oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetshangoncloudsX/pseuds/LetshangoncloudsX
Summary: When you reach the age 16, you get a name on who you're destined to be with. That's the one thing Kageyama dreads, to not be able to choose for himself. And when he finds out it's someone he's known for years, he doesn't know how to feel about it.-Remake!!!-





	1. Chapter 1

Blank blue eyes looked at the red circle on the team calendar and his mouth twisted slightly in distaste. Two more days.

His birthday. 

Normally he had no problems with his birthday but what made this one special worth noting was his 16th birthday. Most would be happy to turn 16 but not him. This year the Fates are blessing him, more like cursed in his opinion, with a soulmate. He did not want one. His only wish is that his soulmate would be younger than him so he could have a few years of freedom before he’s bounded. There was no way to avoid it because no matter how much you try to, Fate always brings two or more together. 

Fate is cruel in his opinion.

The only exception he knew was if both parties soulmates had died. That's how his ‘parents’ got together. And as much as he didn't want a soulmate, he could never wish death on his.

“Ah you excited Kageyama-kun?’’ a soothing voice said, bringing him out of his thoughts. Kageyama turned to see Suga giving him a wide smile. He just shrugged.

“As excited as any other day really.’’ he said, partially honest. He did look forward to his birthday dinner with his family.

“Really? Are you excited to get your mark?’’ Suga asked, curiously.

Kageyama forehead furrowed slightly as he looked away. He liked Suga a lot, maybe had a crush on him in the beginning but it turned into a deep admire for the older Beta but he couldn’t tell him he wasn’t excited. Suga longed to meet his soulmate and if the omega told him he didn’t want his, he might offend the other. So he just nodded slightly.

Suga gave him a smile after a second before rubbing the back of his head in a soothing manner. Kageyama leaned into the touch for a moment before pulling away and nodded before turning to the omega dressing room. Honestly he didn’t mind changing with the others but since he was an omega (the only omega on the team) the team wouldn’t allow it, something about respecting his privacy or something. Either way it he was glad they gave him it because it gave him time to think without Hinata’s constant blabbering or Noya-san or Tanaka-san’s buffoonery.

Though, not that he would tell anyone, he enjoyed it.

He just hoped whoever he ends up with was more chill that those three.

Once he finished dressing he exited the dressing room and went straight to the gates where Hinata was already there.

“Oi Kageyama-kun, I forgot to tell you but the day after tomorrow we’re taking you out to dinner to celebrate your birthday!’’ He said shifting his bag before gripping the handles on his bike.

Kageyama groaned inwardly at the mention of his birthday. “You guys really don’t have to do that.’’

Hinata gave him a look that said ‘Listen asshole’ and Kageyama snorted slightly. “We always get meat buns but we never actually go out as a pack and since you're birthday is near Christmas and everyone will be doing their own thing for break, we all thought it was a good idea to have a get together to start the new year off great. Hopefully good enough to win Nationals.’’

The omega nodded in understanding before turning to start walking home. The red head stumbled after him with a small curse.

‘’So what are you going to do?’’ Hinata asked in a soft tone, like he was afraid to scare off Kageyama. The blue eyed boy rolled his eyes.

“We can talk about it, I don’t care. But I honestly all I can do is hope that it's not someone I know or someone younger. That way I can still get more time to myself without having to worry about all that bullshit.’’

Hinata frowned before knocking on his shoulder. “It’s not all bad, really. Kenma and I are planning to move on with our courtship later next year. He says he doesn’t plan on playing volleyball since Kuroo isn't going to be there next year but maybe I can get him to stay and play at least one official game with us without the third years. I bet he would be a good captain...’’ 

The red head mutters that last part with red ears, Kageyama smirked before thinking about a certain brunette who’s a good captain. He shook his head and looked at the Alpha next to him.

“So about the dinner, where are we going?’’

“Ah that new restaurant that just opened up a few weeks ago. Daichi ate there and said it was good so Suga made reservations.’’ He said cheerfully, looking off with a dreamy look. “ I heard they had Tamago Kake Gohan.’’

Kageyama face twisted slightly at the drool coming out of Hinata’s mouth but who was he kidding, He’s the same way with food. “Isn’t that place pretty pricey? Do you want me to help out?’’

“Do you want me to help out?’’ Hinata mocked before dipping his head at the punch Kageyama threw. “Hey! I’m kidding, Chill! Also no because it’s your birthday, you shouldn’t have to.’’

Kageyama hummed before he noticed the turn to his place before waving goodbye. Hinata just shouted to be there early to practice more on their quick.

He was glad they kinda moved passed that whole fight. They still weren’t at a hundred but at least they were talking now. He hated not being able to talk to him. He was… a good friend, a pack mate in Kageyama’s mind and the Omega side of him wasn’t too happy about the fight they had. It felt like he was missing a part of him and to an Omega that was no good.

He arrived to his house and walked in, calling out to the other occupants in the house as he took off his shoes.

“Ah, Tobio!’’ His mother said in a happy tone as she spotted him and came up to give him a hug. Kageyama buried his face into the Alphas neck and purred as her scent flooded comforted him “How was school, my lovebug?’’

The Omega just shrugged. “It was the same, The team wants to take me out to dinner on Saturday for my birthday.’’

The Alpha pulled back and brushed the hair out of her baby’s face.”That sounds like fun! I’m glad you’re getting out there and hanging out.’’

She kissed his forehead and pulled him to the table where it was set up, a few presents on the side of the table. The smell of curry engulfed his senses and his stomach growled. His ma laughed.

“Speaking of birthday dinners, as per your request, we’ll have dinner together tonight then me and your father will go on our anniversary vacation.’’ she said before pouting.’’ Are you sure you don’t want us here?’’

Kageyama shook his head. “No ma, you and dad always miss your anniversary because of my birthday and I don’t want you to push it again, Plus you’ll be here for Christmas and new years so it all works out.’’

His ma’s soft green eyes had a happy twinkle in them and Kageyama felt lighter. Heavy arms wrapped around them both and they were both pulled into a hard chest. He looked up to see Grey eyes looking down lovingly at him then to his ma.

“I don’t know about you but I am huuuungry!’’ His dad’s baritone voice filled the room. The teen agreed as he pulled away to help his ma before he was pushed into the chair. “Birthday boy doesn’t help, you know the rules.’’

The omega laughed as his ma brought the curry in, causing his mouth to water and his parents to laugh. The dinner was filled with laughter and happy and comforting scents that made Kageyama forget about the negatives of his birthday. 

He looked at how his parents looked at each other with so much love and adoration that he couldn’t help but want that. 

Both his parents weren’t each others soulmates but if anyone ever saw them and how they act with each other, they would think they were. And that’s what he wanted. He wanted to go out and search for that one, to build something with from scratch, not have it inked on his body and be someone’s because Fate wanted it like that.

He shook his head. No, he isn’t going to think like that. He’s going to enjoy his time and think about it when it happens.

After the cake and presents, which were seasonal tickets to go see their National team play and a pair of new Knee pads and compression socks for when his shin splint acts up, they sat and watched a movie before calling it a night. 

“We’ll be back on Monday so no parties you wild child.’’ His dad joked before kissing his head and headed off to bed. His ma smiled as she hugged him.

“I know you're worried, but maybe it’ll be a good thing. I won’t push you but you should give it a chance. I’ll support your decision no matter what. I just want you happy.’’ She muttered before giving him a kiss and bid him goodnight. He buzzes with a positive feeling. For years he longed for this type of familial love and now that he has it and he wouldn’t ask for anything else. He went to bed after brushing his teeth.

And woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Kageyama frowned as he stared at the ceiling. He hated those types of nights but he suppose he should get up otherwise he’ll fall asleep again and he did not want to risk the school calling his parents while they're trying to enjoy alone time.

He out of the house in twenty minutes and makes it to the school within ten, speeding ahead when he sees Hinata’s orange hair almost to the changing rooms. He makes it first, just barely an inch. He’s glad that the alpha is short.

When he steps in, the room erupts in birthday cheers. He stares in confusion as his birthday isn’t til tomorrow.

“We know it’s not your birthday yet but something came up with Asahi’s family so were going to celebrate dinner tonight! The reservation was pretty easy to move since the owner said Saturdays are usually his busy days’’ Suga explains with a bright smile. Asahi looks sheepishly about to say something when Kageyama just waved his hand as if to banish the apology and say its ok. The Alpha sighs in relief. The team then quickly changes for their morning practice. Hinata wanted to practice the quick with Kageyama's new skills that he learned from Ukai and he was quick to agree. He needed to perfect it before the tournament. He wanted to go to Nationals and to prove (Rub in) it to people that he’s changed from the dictator he was in his third year.

Practice went by fast as did class, much to his chagrin but it was nice to get a few ‘happy birthdays’ from his classmates, though the leers he’d get from a few alphas he would have been fine without. As for after school practice, they just did simple warm ups and practice spikes and serves as to not be extremely sweaty when they went for dinner. They probably practiced for about an hour and a half before they decided to clean up and get dressed so they wouldn’t be late. 

Kageyama stares at the mirror in front of him, studying himself, thinking back to the alphas from earlier. He’s is not omega like, with all the muscles he has and his height doesn’t help. Sure he has blue eyes that everyone seems to love, and smooth skin that all the other omega’s in his class seem to complain about not having but that's about it, he thinks. When he first presented as an omega, the alphas from middle school would always call out to him, telling him to be more omega like and would grab at him and not wanting them to get away with it threw hands only to get his ass handed to him, his ma made him get self defense lessons which was cool with him since he actually enjoyed it. 

‘If anything, I thought they would like omega’s like Chika-chan,’ He thought as he thinks about how cute and dainty his fellow omega was. But who was he to judge, despite being socially awkward, he knew sex was. He's never done it but he has made out with a few people like the omega manager Eri from Ubugawa and even Broccoli head from Shinzen. He liked them, or at least enough to want to make out with them and they had been chill enough to agree.

His stomach growled and he quickly finishes getting dressed and runs out to meet the others.

“What took you so long? We thought you passed out up there.’’ Tanaka says patting his shoulder. Kageyama blushes, ducking his head. He didn’t take that long, did he?

“Come on guys, we’re gonna be late.’’ Nishinoya says as Hinata agrees, leading the way towards the restaurant.

The walk was nice and Kageyama was actually feeling happy, even Tsukishima’s sarcastic remarks didn’t bother him. That or he was actually trying to be nice for once. Probably for Yamaguchi’s sake. Nishinoya bounces back towards Tanaka and himself, chatting off their ears, well his since Tanaka was just as bad.

His chest warmed. He liked his team, His pack and he wouldn’t change it. 

They reached the restaurant sooner than expected and Suga went in to make sure the room was ready. Hinata seemed to want to join in on the debate Tanaka had with Nishinoya about some comic and knew he would only get louder so Kageyama moved towards Kiyoko and Yachi, the pair easily accepting him into their conversation. Though he only nodded when he was asked. Looking around he saw his team close together but in their own groups that he almost missed the teal and white coloring. Almost.

The omega groaned slightly which caused everyone to straighten up as they saw Sejioh approach them or rather the building.

“Ah Karasuno.’’ Iwaizumi said, waving in greeting. Daichi greeted him back, the rest of the teams giving their own forms of greeting. “You guys eating here too?’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second update! whoo! also I kinda like the idea of kageyama being well off financially so i used it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Daichi nodded as he pointed back to Kageyama, causing him to duck as eyes turned to him. “It’s Kageyama’s birthday so we’re celebrating it.’’

Iwaizumi blinked, a flash of emotion passed his eyes too quick to decipher before smiling big “Happy birthday Kageyama!’’

The omega nodded in thanks, his eyes wandering across the team, meeting Kunimi’s eyes since Kindaichi seemed to purposely avoid his before moving on. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Where was Oi-

His thoughts were interrupted as the bell to the door rung and Suga And Oikawa came out talking cheerfully. He looked to his team.

“Sorry everyone, Refreshing-kun beat us to seats.’’ he said. The teal and white clad team groaned.

“I told you to make reservations but no you didn’t want to listen.’’ Matsukawa said, a bit annoyed.

Suga came up next to Kageyama and wrapped his arm around his neck. “I’m sure Kageyama wouldn’t mind you guys joining in on his birthday dinner! Right Kageyama.’’

He really really did mind. He gave Suga an unimpressed look before shrugging his shoulders in a ‘whatever’ fashion.

Iwaizumi seemed to try to object but Suga gave one of his smiles and with Daichi cutting off the Ace every time he tried to speak, he finally agreed and pulled a surprisingly quiet Oikawa to him and moved towards the door. And with that, Karasuno pretty much integrated themselves with Sejioh.

“Oh no you don’t.’’ a stern voice called out. Kageyama looked up to see an older man with a white headband on his head and an apron on stand right in front of them.”I was only told fifteen people not however much this is.’’

Suga gave a sheepish smile before pushing Kageyama forward. “But it’s our Omega’s birthday, can’t you make an exception?’’

The owner looked at Kageyama with a blank look and he had a bit of sympathy for the older man. No one wanted a bunch of unsupervised high schooler in their shop.

“The answer is no.’’ 

The teams made noises of annoyance and disappointment and Kageyama rolled his eyes.  
“How much?’’ the teams quiet down. Suga looked at him curiously.

The owner gave him a look. ”How much what?’’

“How much to let us add the others?’’ Kageyama said, kind of irritated as the older man laughed.

“You’re funny kid, tsk how much.’’ He mocks. The omega raised an eyebrow and crossed his arm. He hated it when people don’t take him seriously. “You probably don’t get that much in allowance so nice try.’’

Kageyama then snorts before digging around in his bag and pulls out his wallet, grabbing a few 10,000 yen bills and handed it to the stunned man. “Is this enough? I could give you more.’’

Everyone seemed shocked but Kageyama didn’t care. He was hungry and the smell of the restaurant was enough to get him craving the food, Plus his pack went out of their way to plan this for him and he’ll be damned if Sejioh or the senile old man ruin that.

Suga whispered in his ear. “Oh Kageyama you don’t have to, we can find another place.’’

Kageyama just shrugged. “It’s fine, I just want to eat.’’

The owner took the cash before giving them a look. “Fine, just this once and any damage y’all do gets paid up front as well.’’ 

Kageyama nodded and walked towards the private room “Thanks Oji-san’’ 

Everyone eventually squeezed into the room and as soon as the door closed, Tanaka and Nishinoya hollered with laughter.

“Oh Kageyama, that was freaking hilarious!!’’ Nishinoya said dropping on top of kageyama before jumping off of him. That seemed to break the tension as everyone moved to sit down. The Third years grouped towards the head of the table, The second year setter sat near Matsukawa as well as the libero. Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata sat next to an angry looking person with bleached blonde hair with stripes, everyone else intermingled leaving Kageyama to sit dead smack in the middle of Kindaichi and Kunimi.

‘Great’ The omega thought, trying hard not to look bothered as he glared at Hinata for bailing on him.

“So…’’ Kunimi starts.”How are you liking Karasuno?’’

Kageyama shrugs as he watched water come out of Nishinoya’s nose as he laughed ridiculously at something the striped haired teen said. “I...Like them. They're weird and some of them are disgusting and loud but they’re pack. Even Tsukishima, that asshole.’’

As if he heard, the blonde looks at him with a sneer before turning back to his soulmate and Yachi.

Kindaichi scoffs. “Takes one to know one.’’

Kageyama flinches. “Yea I probably deserved that one. Sorry.’’

Kunimi smacks the spiky haired teen. “Sure you were an asshole but so were we. We did a lot of things we regret. Some of us are just bitter still.’’

Kindaichi had a look of betrayal and Kageyama gave a short loud laugh but quickly covering his mouth. Before anyone could say anything, the doors opened and in came two waiters. The waitress went on one side and the waiter came to kageyama’s side, both starting with the third years before moving down the table. When the waiter finally made it to where the trio sat, He blinked before zeroing in on Kageyama.

“And what can I get for you Beautiful?’’ He said with what the omega guessed was a charming smile, leaning in a little too close for Kageyama’s comfort. He heard Kindaichi huff at being ignored.

“Just water.’’ He said curtly. 

“Just water? You sure you don’t want to try our new-”

“Just the water please.” He cut the waiter off, annoyed. He could feel the irritation from someone in the room and it was bothering him. The waiter faltered slightly before quickly taking Kindaichi and Kunimi’s order, throwing a wink at Kageyama as he exited the room.

Kageyama rubbed his forehead before looking to Kiyoko. She nodded in approval. Ever since he started High school, more Alphas have been bothering him so he went to Kiyoko for advice since she dealt with unwanted attention all the time. He’s come to think of her as a sister he never had. 

The drinks quickly came and everyone decided to order, much to Kageyama’s pleasure. Though his appetite suffered a bit as the waiter continued to flirt but it didn’t stop Kageyama from being rude and snappy, causing the two next to him to laugh. He suppose he deserved the lack of help as punishment.

He quietly chatted with Kunimi, Kindaichi putting in his two cents whenever it interested him. He was actually enjoying the temporary truce between the three. Hinata smiled at him and Kageyama flipped him off, still irritated that he left him to fend for himself.

After a good forty minutes the food finally arrived. And once again The waiter came by, Moving himself in between him and Kindaichi.

“So, What are you doing after this?’’ The Alpha asks, leaning on the table.

“Um going home?’’ It was almost 730 and he was already getting tired.

“We should go do something after I get off.’’ He said handing Kageyama a piece of paper. The room quiet down as Kageyama took the paper, waiting to see what he’d do. He looked at Kiyoko and saw her make a fist then making a motion like she was flicking something off her fingers. He looked to the alpha and saw the arrogant look. He hated that look.

‘Too bad, he's kind of cute.’ Kageyama thought as he crumpled the paper before flicking it to the Alpha’s stunned face before turning back to his food.

Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata were having a field day as Tanaka came over to his side and pushed the annoyed waiter out of the way before wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s shoulder.

“HAH that’s our Omega!!’’ He said before sticking his tongue out at the waiter. “He ain’t into that bull.’’

The waiter huffed before leaving the room. Most of Karasuno bursted out laughing as long as a few from Seijoh. 

“Oi Kageyama, If any Alpha gives you any shit, come to your senpai, I’ll protect you.’’ He said grinning. Kageyama smirked knowing that the alpha knew he could take care of himself but it was still sweet.

‘’Of course Tanaka-Senpai!’’ He said just to appease the second years want of being called senpai. He didn’t mind, he honestly wanted to see what the Nishinoya would do. And he did disappoint.

“Whaat? Kageyama, You can come to me too!! I’m your senpai too, right?” Wide brown eyes stared into his with anticipation. Kageyama snickered a bit before nodding.

“Absolutely, Noya-senpai.’’ Nishinoya blushed before rubbing the back of his head and looked the other way, laughing like a dork. Hinata, not wanting to be left out, called them both senpai, adding fuel to the fire. Everyone knew that to get the two started was to call them senpai, which was funny to Kageyama in his opinion but not to Daichi.

“Guys, knock it off, you're going to get us kicked out.’’ Daichi said with a small frown. Kageyama, for shits and giggles, leaned over so he could see his pack leader.

“Sorry Daichi- senpai.’’ with a tilt of his head and a coy smirk. Daichi just looked at him and at first the omega thought he went too far until the Alpha covered his eyes, his ears flushed as he looked away. Suga burst out laughing.

And that's how the night went. Just like dinner with his parents, it was filled with good nature fun and Kageyama found himself enjoying himself, not even worried about what tomorrow will bring. Though he could have sworn he felt eyes on him the entire night but every time he tried to search for the culprit, he was unsuccessful. He could have been mistaken but it still unnerved him a bit.

They stayed until the owner kicked them out due to them closing soon. On the way out the waiter gave him a wink and Kageyama glared in annoyance. He seriously hated Alphas like that.

Everyone chatted a bit before deciding to go separate ways. Only leaving Suga, Daichi, Kageyama, Hinata, Iwaizumi and OIkawa. 

“Thanks for the invite, We had a good time. I’m glad to see you enjoying yourself, Kageyama.’’ Iwaizumi said, giving his fellow omega a hug, which the younger eagerly returned. After pulling away, the ace looked to his captain. “Oi, you want to say anything Oikawa? Anything Important?’’

Oikawa, to Kageyama’s shock, glared evilly at Iwaizumi. He's never seen him act that way towards him. The brunette sighed before turning his eyes towards the omega. His eyes were soft and kageyama could have sworn he saw a bit of sadness in them. For what? He did not know.

“Happy Birthday, Tobio.’’ No Honorifics? 

Kageyama bowed his head in thanks. He heard Iwaizumi growl lightly but he got distracted by the time. “Ah, I have to leave before my parents call. Have a good night and thank you!’’

With one last bow, he and Hinata raced to the split up roads, fist pumped each other and separated. 

It was almost 11:30 when he got home. He saw that his parents called the house phone and gave them a call back before heading to bed, too tired to even change out of his jumpsuit.

When he woke up the next day it was well past noon. Looking at his cellphone, he saw several texts of happy birthdays and a missed call from his parents. Deciding to listen to the voicemail as he replied to his texts, He paused as he saw a number he didn’t know. Cutting off the voicemail, he opened the unknown text message.

UNKNOWN 3:48am  
received  
I’m sorry, I should have told you, Just please don’t hate me…

 

Kageyama sent a text asking who this was as he got out of bed. Dropping his phone on the bed he stretched and went to relieve himself and freshen himself up as well. When he came back, he saw his screen lit up and saw that the unknown person texted him back.

UNKNOWN 2:37pm  
received  
What? It’s me Tobio-chan, Oikawa. Did you not save my number?

UNKNOWN 2:38pm  
Sent  
I gt a new phne when i broke it last yr. Why would I hate u?

Kageyama waited a couple minutes but Oikawa never replied. Shrugging he laid back in bed and stretched some more before relaxing. He was going to spend the day in bed, despite wanting to practice, he was tired.

His grimaced as he remembered. Dragging his hands along his arms, shoulders, sides stomach, he didn’t feel the tall tale signs of his mark. Hm maybe he did- oh there it was.

Sitting up he lifted his shorts and stared at the cursive lettering on his thigh. And suddenly the texts and the behavior yesterday made sense. 

Oikawa Tooru

He was going to fucking kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are nice so i can see what yall think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live lol. I finally got a chance to finish writing this chapter. I'm trying to make these chapters longer so I'm sorry if it rambles on

_‘I don't want a soulmate.’_

 

Oikawa stares at the clock.  2:49 a.m.

 

He looks at the phone in his hands, a new message format opened, blank. He swallows as he starts typing words out. He should just get it over with.

 

_‘I think it's stupid. No one is half of someone. You're your own person.’_

 

He pauses as a words from years ago kept pouring in his thoughts, distracting him from thinking.

 

_‘ You should be able to make your own choices in life, you should be with anyone you choose to be with.’_

 

He exhales deeply as the next words doused whatever courage he had making the text.

 

_‘No one's half of me and I'm not half of someone else. I choose to be by myself and if I ever meet my future soulmate, they'll just have to understand that it's my choice’_

 

His stomach felt like it was twisted in impossible knots. Placing his phone down on the side, he lies down and stares at the ceiling trying not to think about the tingling feeling his mark was giving him. It had started acting up around midnight, a tall tale sign his soulmate received his mark. He closes his eyes, trying to think about something, anything to distract him from his internal turmoils.

 

Maybe he won’t think nothing of it! He did say he didn’t want a soulmate so maybe he’ll go on like its nothing. Oikawa shakes his head. No, his sou- Kageyama would be furious for keeping something like this from him.

 

Why him? Why does he have to deal with this? He’s not good with this kind of stuff! He doesn't even know what he wants.

 

He knows he wants Kageyama. But not if the noiretre doesn't want it. He doesn't think he can handle Kageyama not knowing anymore if he was going to be honest.. Even during the dinner he had to refrain from beating up the waiter as he flirted with his ome- Kageyama. Though He wasn't going to lie, he felt proud he was able to handle himself.

 

He honestly didn't expected to meet his soulmate so soon. After his got his mark he was entered his third year of middle school. He could remember being so worked over about his mark he made himself sick and missed his birthday dinner with family and friends. Iwaizumi called him an idiot.

 

The morning after that he was so nervous that he completely brushed over the mark on his lower back. He turned to call Iwaizumi when he caught sight of the elegant writing in the mirror.

 

Kageyama Tobio.

 

He recalls mouthing the name twenty times before quietly saying the name, blushing lightly as he looked away embarrassed. His soulmates name brought shivers down his back.

 

His soulmate. He has a soulmate!

 

From then until the week after school started, The name stuck to him. He even started thinking about what type of person they were, what they looked like. Were they Omega, Beta? Hopefully if they were Alpha, they would be laid back because the brunette was stubborn and loud and will put up a fight. He hoped they liked him. That what was important to him.  

 

He was a bit of a hopeless romantic.

 

The universe had seem to be on his side, or against him, because as he stood with the other members of the club, eyeing the new members with calculating gazes he came across startlingly deep blue eyes.

 

He remembered the omega holding his gaze curiously until it was his turn. Breaking eye contact he moved forward and bowed.

 

“My names Kageyama Tobio…’’

 

He recalled everything fading as he froze. All he could think At the time was his soulmate. His soulmate there. HIS soulmate was there in front of him! His inner Alpha howling with delight. He remembers the eager feeling as he took in the omega form.

 

Black hair that shined in the well lit gymnasium. Oikawa wanted to run his hands in the short hair to see if it was as soft as it look. Those blue eyes, captivating as they stared at the coach ‘why weren't they on him’ he remembered thinking as he continued to study Kageyama. His cute button nose, not yet formed by puberty but he had a feeling it would still cute. His lips were a soft pink color, his lower lip slightly bigger than his upper but just as plush looking all together he wondered-

 

Oikawa looked away with a light flush on his face. Iwaizumi giving him a look before turning back to the coach as the older man gave off introductions of the starting team.

 

His soulmate was here. With him. He wanted to tell Iwaizumi, the other third years, the whole world.

 

But he didn't.

 

\------

 

He kept his eye on Kageyama for the first half of the practice, noting the calculating looks the omega gave as he hunched in the corner. He looked like he wanted to join but didn't know where to start.

 

Oikawa smiled as he grabbed a ball.

 

He walked past the omega, sneaking a look to make sure he caught Kageyama's attention. When he was positive he had, he got into position. Tossing the ball into the air, he ran and jumped, his hand giving off that familiar stinging sensation as his hand slammed into the ball. The ball flew to the otherside of the court and it the ground with a loud smack.

 

Oikawa could vaguely hear the people around him compliment him but he paid no mind as he saw Kageyama's blue eyes wide with awe and mouth slightly agape.

 

And it was all because of him. Oikawa felt a bit smug but that suddenly was taken over with a nervous feeling as he saw the omega start towards him. The brunette stood up straighter, his palms twitching as he forced himself not to touch his hair, something he did when he felt anxious. He wondered what Kageyama would say. Oikawa flustered at all the possibilities, thinking how cute his soulmate would be.

 

_‘That was so cool, I never seen anything like that before Oikawa-senpai!’_

 

_'You were so amazing! I can't wait to play alongside you Oikawa-kun.’_

 

_'Could you toss to me, I only want your tosses Tooru-kun!’_

 

“ U-um senpai? Could you teach me how to do that serve?”

 

Oikawa blanched inwardly before giving a sweet smIle. Now that he was right there, he got to fully enjoy the shaky high pitched voice.

 

Oh jeez, he's only known his soulmate for almost an hour and he feels like he'd do anything for the young omega.

 

‘Iwa-chan wouldn't let me live it down if he knew.’ Oikawa thought before moving closer to the first year. He smirked lightly as he spoke in a teasing matter “Ah, but if I show you that move, you might use it against me'’

 

Kageyama pouted and Oikawa resisted the urge to squeeze the omega to his form.

 

Yea he was definitely whipped.

 

“I'm Kageyama by the way, and you are?”

 

Oikawa's smile faltered a bit.

  
  
  


From then on, Oikawa tried to spend as much time with Kageyama without it being considered weird, since he was a third year and was suppose to help everyone or train for future games. Luckily Iwaizumi didn't say anything. He doesn't think he could handle a punch for keeping the knowledge of knowing his soulmate from him.

 

So far it was...nice. Really nice. Just him and Kageyama. He got to know Kageyama, even if it wasn't a lot since he only really wanted to focus on volleyball. But Oikawa took what he could and even offered tidbits about his life in return. It worked a little bit as blue eyes took in everything the brunette said. Oikawa could see this working out well.  At least until he asked about his thoughts on soulmate, intending to tell the younger of the two the bond they share or will in a few years.

 

He wish he hadn't.

 

The look on Kageyama's face as soon as he brought up soulmate was enough to send a chilling sensation down his spine. As Kageyama looked down, he scoffed.

 

'’Soulmates, heh. What a load of garbage. I refuse to have a one.”

 

Oikawa's ear canals hurt as his head felt fuzzy and heavy.

 

Was this real? His stomach churned and he took a deep breath to stop the slight tears from forming.

 

Kageyama did not want a soul-mate. Kageyama did not want _him._

Even if he didn’t know they were soul-mates yet.

 

And when the brown eyed alpha asked why he didn't want one, Kageyama’s response made him wonder what had made him so against having one.

 

“ I don't want a soulmate. I think it's stupid. No one is half of someone. You're your own person. You make your own choices in life, you can be with anyone you choose to be with. No one's half of me and I'm not half of someone else. I choose to be by myself and if I ever meet my future soulmate, they'll just have to understand that it's my choice.”

 

Oikawa had just nodded and they continued on with practice. Though if anyone had asked, he would deny that he showed up to practice the next day with puffy, red rimmed eyes.

 

\----

 

Oikawa shook his head as he picked up his phone and typing.

 

**Tobio-chan 3:48am**

**Sent**

**I’m sorry, I should have told you, Just please don’t hate me…**

 

Oikawa placed his phone on the nightstand and stared at the ceiling with a heavy sensation in his stomach.

 

He doesn't remember falling asleep, jerking upwards as his mom knocks on his door, telling him to wake up since is way past noon.

 

His eyes wide  as he saw that it was almost three and fumbled as he went to grab his phone.

 

One new message from Tobio-Chan. Luckily it seemed Kageyama just woke up too.

 

**Tobio-Chan 2:33**

**Received**

 

**Who is this?**

 

Oikawa frowned as he typed out a reply

 

**Tobio-Chan 2:37pm**

**Sent**

**What? It’s me Tobio-chan, Oikawa. Did you not save my number?**

 

He got a reply almost instantly

 

**Tobio-Chan 2:38pm**

**Received**

**I gt a new phne when i broke it last yr. Why would I hate u?**

 

He didn't reply, knowing Kageyama would figure it out sooner or later.

 

His phone buzzed and he peeked at it nervously before relaxing when he saw it was Iwaizumi.

 

**Iwa-Chan 2:40pm**

**Received**

 

**So did you tell him?**

 

**Iwa-Chan 2:41pm**

**Sent**

 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

And that was that. Oikawa waited all day for the angry calls, texts even, a visit but for Saturday and even Sunday it was silent with the occasional texts from Matsukawa or Hanamaki planning to hang out next week.

 

Even Monday was silent as he sat in class, listening to the teacher drawl on and on. The feeling in his stomach let up a bit but not enough to eat his lunch so he gave it to Hanamaki.  He checked his phone.

 

Nothing.

 

 _'This is good! Maybe Kageyama stuck to his word and let it be.’_ He thought. He wasn't going to lie, it stung a bit that Kageyama seemed to be fine with not acknowledging their bond. He shook his head. No he doesn't need Kageyama or their bond. He had a tournament to practice for, especially if he was going to beat that Ushiwaka to the ground.

 

And he ignored the pitted feeling and carried on with his classes.

  
  


Practice was canceled today but he went to the gym anyways. He really wanted to distract himself from this situation. Until he heard comments as he walked into the courtyard.

 

“Heey check out that smokin' omega.” A alpha whistled lowly.

 

“Wooow he's so handsome, I wonder if he's single.” A beta girl said to her friend, giggling and pointing to a figure at the entrance gate.

 

Oikawa followed their line of vision and his eyes widen. There at the gate was the object of the current shit storm in his head.

 

Kageyama was looking at the sky with bored eyes, his hands in his pocket as he tapped his foot in a irregular pattern.

 

Oikawa hunched his shoulders as he tried to creep away but Kageyama seemed to sense him as Blue eyes snapped to him, pinning him on the spot. He brought his hand up from his pocket and used his pointer finger to motion Oikawa to come to him.  

 

Oikawa blushed as eyes turned to him. He quickly hurried over, ignoring the comments of disbelief towards him. When he got closer to Kageyama, he could smell the annoyance roll of him.

 

“Ah Tobio-Chan! Came here to ask about my-”

 

“We need to talk. Now.” Kageyama said, his tone not leaving any room to disagree. Oikawa nodded as he grabbed Kageyama's wrist, ignoring the protest escaping from the crow. He lead the two of them to the empty gym before letting go, turning to say something but before he could, he was shoved back.

 

If looks could kill, Oikawa was sure he'd be buried 6 feet under. He held his hands up in defense as the noirette took off his shoe and started smacking him.

 

“Three years Oikawa, Three! When were you planning on telling me? Don't you think I have a right to know?”

 

“Hey you didn't want a soulmate, remember?” Oikawa felt like face palming as the words left his mouth.

 

Kageyama froze before jabbing his fist into the the brunettes side. Not enough to do damage but enough to hurt for a couple minutes. “Listen asshole, yes I don't want a soulmate but it doesn't give you the right to hold that information from me. Wouldn't you have been upset if i did that to you?”

 

Oikawa rubbed his side as the omega took a couple steps back. He bit his tongue to stop him from saying what he was thinking at that moment. 'The difference between us is that I want you…’

 

Kageyama sighed as he crossed his arm and looked hurt. “ Look I'm sorry, I just wish you had told me. That was a breach of trust right there.’’

 

Oikawa admit that wasn’t one of his best decision. He looked to Kageyama, who was looking to the side with a pinched expression on his face. He muttered something and Oikawa tilted his head.

 

“Eh, what was that Tobio-chan?’’

 

Kageyama didn’t look at him for a few moments until rolled his head towards the alpha with pink cheeks. “I said if it was you, I wouldn't have minded.”

 

Oikawa inwardly melted a bit at the familiar sight before letting out a sigh. “Well how was I supposed to know? You were so adamant about not having a soulmate I didn't want to risk losing you if I had forced this bond on you. You were special to me, you still are. I guess I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to make things awkward between us. I didn't want you to stop looking at me looking at me in awe. You're eyes always lit up every time you saw me, like I was the best thing you ever seen and you always sought me out first thing during practice and started chatting away. It made me feel great but it wasn't fair to you, because I knew about our bond and you didn't.” Oikawa couldn't stop rambling, it was like his mouth didn't have an off switch.

 

But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to get to know you and ease you into the bond. I wanted to tell you, I really did. But when I found you you didn't want a soulmate, we were already in deep, or rather I was and I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how you would react if I told you. I was... scared you would hate me so I kept it a secret. I'm sorry.”

 

Oikawa had looked away when the words poured out of him and he was torn between looking to see what Kageyama’s face would be and not wanting to know. It was quiet for a second before a long shuttered breath was heard. The brunette looked up to see Kageyama’s face a dark pink, like he was trying to hold it in his emotions. He took a step towards him before Kageyama’s head snapped up, eyes wide as sapphire blue eyes bore right into his own.

 

“I'm so sorry I put you through that. I’m such an ass, if I had known-” he choked for a second before continuing.” “I was scared about having a soulmate. I'm not...good. I'm not good enough to be a soulmate to anyone. I’m not…’’ He muttered off.

 

Oikawa opened his mouth to ask what he meant before he was hit with a thick wave of distress. The brunette knew the noirette tend to have small fits when he over-thought things. He reached out and grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders and held him close while releasing a strong calming scent.

 

For a moment, he enjoyed the way Kageyama’s body shivered violently, his hands clutching then scratching at his back. He honestly wouldn’t have minded staying like that had it not for the younger of the two now frantically trying to pull away. When he let go, he noticed a couple of things.

 

A part of his shirt clung to him, wet and cold.

 

And the other being the amount of blood gushing from Kageyama’s nose.

 

Needless to say, Oikawa flipped out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol when I was younger, if certain smells were strong, like spices or whatever, it would always trigger a nosebleed for me. Anyways, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up these few days. Comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's sick? lol

For a second, as Kageyama's body shuddered heavily at the intensified scent of the alpha flooded his nose, he felt like he was a peace. If he was going to honest his eyes rolled back a bit at the delicious scent and would have moaned in delight if it weren't for the tall tale twinge in his nose and warmth running down the lower half of his face and on to everything.

 

He jerking away from Oikawa and was finally able to get away when the brunette got the hint. As he pulled away he picked up his the bottom of his shirt and held it to his nose, ignoring the way Oikawa was freaking out. 

 

“Oh, Oh my god. Tobio-chan! Do you need to go to the hospital? That is much blood! Are you going to-.’’ Kageyama shoved the back of his hand, that was covered in the least amount of blood, to Oikawa’s face, pushing him away as he rolled his eyes. Oikawa shoved his hand away, looking like he was about to throw up.

 

“I’m just really sensitive to scents, ok?’’ Kageyama muffled. He pulled the shirt away and reached up with a hand to see if the bleeding had stopped. It had. Kageyama looked at Oikawa’s worried face and paused.’’It’s… why I don’t like being around people and have to constantly wear those stupid scent blockers you put in your nose during games or practices. The stronger the scent at first sniff, the faster it triggers the nosebleeds. And since you’re my soulmate, your scent is very...strong.

 

Kageyama blushes slightly.” I have to ease into it but if it comes all at once, well you see the after effects.’’

Oikawa looked a bit sick as he looked at the blood before shaking his head and pulled the omega to the locker room, seating him on the bench as he opens his locker. He pulls out a shirt and pushes it into Kageyama’s hands before turning around and heading to the sink.

 

As he washed his hands and mouth, he looked in the mirror to see the shirt slide off the smooth tan skin of the omega. His mouth dries as he quickly looks down. He opens his mouth to say something, but what? 

 

He doesn’t know. Luckily, Kageyama speaks up.

 

“Um, Thank you.’’ 

 

Oikawa turns and stares a bit. His omega in his shirt. Even though the omega isn’t that much smaller than him, it’s still pretty baggy on him. It’s cute. “I mean it is my fault you had that nosebleed.’’

 

Kageyama didn’t say anything as he walked over and washed his hands and face. Oikawa hands him some paper towels to dry off. He notes a speck of blood on the omega’s neck and reached over, wiping it off. That sparked a negative reaction from the noirette as his hand is slapped away and Kageyama curls away a bit.

 

“Um, sorry, I just don’t like being touched.’’ The blue eyed teen muttered.

 

Oikawa couldn’t help that bit of jealousy as he recalled the two loud alphas from Kageyama’s team draping themselves over the omega at the restaurant a few nights ago, Kageyama allowing it with a small smile on his face. 

 

‘ _ Or he doesn’t like YOU touching him.’  _ A random thought hits him. That made him feel even lower.

 

“I..guess I’ll be going now.’’ Kageyama mutters, shuffling away from the negative scent the alpha next to him was emitting. A small part of him wanted to comfort him but a bigger part of him wanted to get the heck away from Oikawa and just be done for the day. He turns to walk out of the locker room when a hand grabs his wrist. He tensed for a second before looking back at Oikawa.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I honestly did not know how to tell you. And yea it was pretty dumb of me but I was young and didn’t know how to deal with all that.’’ Oikawa flushes as he fumbled out the next few words.” And This is probably really dumb to be asking this right now.. but do you think you would want to try it out, try us out?’’

 

Kageyama freezes a bit, his heart beating hard. He tries to swallow as he tries to think about the words he should say. He takes a slow breath as looks to the ground.

 

“I’m sorry… I can’t’’

 

Oikawa jaw clashes together at the rejection, His grip on Kageyama’s wrist tightens before releasing it. He exhales as he reaches to mess with his fringe.” Can…can I ask why?’’

 

He doesn’t want to know.

 

Kageyama fidgets with his fingers for a bit. and he doesn't speak for a few moments.

 

“I guess because it mostly wouldn’t be fair to you. I hate the idea of soul-mates. I can’t tell you why right now.’’ He pauses for a second before continuing.’’I don’t know what I want and I don’t want to drag you along with a possible promise that we’ll be together at the end of all this. I mean, who knows what fate or whoever’s up there has in store for us but it definitely isn't going to happen now. I don’t know if I want to be alone or if I want to be with an omega. I just..don’t know. But I do know that I don’t want us being together just for the sole reason that we were made together.  Plus we got the tournament, and who knows if we’ll go to the same school or if something happens to one of us….’’

 

Oikawa looked at Kageyama as the younger of the two had a sad tone in his voice as he said the last part. He opened his mouth to ask when Kageyama beat him to it.

 

“Look, right now is not a good time. I don’t want to hurt you, so no. My answer is no.’’

 

The room was silent for a bit before Oikawa exhaled and nodded. “Ok. I understand. well some of it, but ok.’’

 

Kageyama nods and turns to the door a bit before pausing. He turns back to the brunette and tackles him in a quick hug before letting him go almost immediately and mutters a ‘thank you’ before running out of the locker room.

 

Oikawa hates how that small gesture left his body buzzing. 

 

A couple hours later, Iwaizumi finds him in the gym, body eagle spread on the ground with volleyballs scattered around.

 

“Still stressing over Kageyama not saying anything?’’ The spiky haired omega says as he walks closer to Oikawa, pausing at the negative scent coming from the Alpha. His nose scrunches before reaching to pull up Oikawa but the brunette beats him to it as he sits up. “Why don’t you just call him-’’

 

Oikawa snaps at him “I don’t care, Ok? Just leave it.’’

 

Iwaizumi blinks in surprise before glaring at his captain. “Oi, don’t get snappy at me. I’m just saying that if you call him, you could probably salvage something.’’

 

Oikawa chuckles before turning to look at the green eyed omega. Iwaizumi finally takes note of the red rimmed, puffy eyes and red cheeks as if it was constantly rubbed on. Iwaizumi sits next to him.

 

“I’m guessing you talked?’’

 

Oikawa grabs a ball and rolls it in his hands before releasing it and lays back onto his back. “He doesn’t want a relationship, not wanting to string me along. Says he doesn’t know what he want. Even said he might want to be with an omega. An omega! How am I supposed to compete with that?’’

 

Iwaizumi nods before snorting.”I’m surprised you didn’t see that one coming. I mean I don’t know if you noticed but Kageyama isn’t exactly Alpha only crazy like most.’’

 

Oikawa gives him a look that said ‘not helping’. The omega shakes his head.

 

“Look I’m not saying Kageyama’s right but he’s not wrong either. At least he gave you a proper rejection. Let him figure it out. Plus I remember for a short period of time wanting to reject him as well.’’

 

“So! I figured it out and I know what I want, and it’s Tobio.’’ Oikawa says annoyed, seeing what Iwaizumi meant but not liking it. “I mean what if he does choose an omega or wants to be alone? What then?’’

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “ Look I’m not going to say anything because I could be wrong but I can at least say it's only a very small percentage it’ll happen. Plus who knows what fate has-

 

“Has in store for you, yes yes I know, I got the same crap from Tobio.’’ Oikawa mutters before grunting in pain as Iwaizumi pokes him hard in the rib.

 

“Don’t ever cut me off and if you got the same thing from Kageyama then work with it. You told me back then that he doesn’t like the who soulmate crap, right? Show him that you don’t want it either.” He holds up a hand when the brunette opens his mouth “  _ Show _ him that you want to be with him to be with him, not because you were destined to.’’

 

Oikawa frowns a bit as he thinks before brightening up. “You’re right! I won’t give up. Thanks Iwa-chan! You know, you're very motherly with your advice.’’

 

The alpha rolls over to avoid getting hit in the stomach and hops up to his feet. He stretches and gives Iwaizumi a sincere smile. 

 

“Thank you.’’

 

Iwaizumi smiles back before getting up himself. He leans down to grab a ball and tosses it into a bin. “Hurry up and clean, your mom will be pissed if you’re late again.’’

 

The brunette’s eyes widen as he looks out the window and see the orange sky darken. He flips and starts to clean up his mess. Iwaizumi shakes his head before a slight frown sets on his face.

 

_ ‘I know he feels something for you too, but the both of you guys are stubborn to see it.’ _

 

Iwaizumi knows it won’t be the last time he hears about it but he wasn’t expecting to see Kageyama a few days later at the shopping center, looking up at a sign for a store with a small smile.

 

“Yo Kageyama!’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its crappy. I was coughing and sneezing up a storm trying to finish this so I know there's bound to be a mistake or something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I have no concept of time. I legit thought i had updated a couple weeks ago, looked at the thing and it hit me like a train. Also this was typed on my phone so sorry if theres typos!!
> 
> This is pretty much a filler until the plot kicks in, originally Kuroo and Iwaizumi weren't suppose to met via Kageyama buuut i had put it in the last version so I said F*ck it

Startled blue eyes shot up before Kageyama stood up and bowed slightly in greeting. “Ah, Iwaizumi. How are you?’’

 

“I’m good, just thought I’d get out of the house today.’’ He noted the younger looking around. “He isn’t with me, if you’re worried about that.’’

 

Kageyama relaxed slightly before his fingers gripped his shirt a bit.” Um, you’re not..’’

 

Iwaizumi smiled slightly.” Look, I won’t say anything because it isn’t my business. But he is my best friend, so whatever you choose, don’t hurt him too much because I won’t be happy.’’

 

Kageyama nods. “Ok.’’

 

Iwaizumi looks at the store they were standing in front of, his eyebrows raising slightly. “A reptile store, huh? What do you have?’’

 

Kageyama perks up, a gleam in his eyes that Iwaizumi has only seen when he plays Volleyball.

 

“I have a few actually. I have a ball pythons, a crested gecko, a snow leopard tailed gecko, and a couple of tarantulas, though one just passed…’’ He muttered sadly. Iwaizumi patted his shoulder.   

 

“Ah I’m sorry.’’ Iwaizumi said awkwardly so he changed the subject. “I didn’t know you had snake, that's pretty cool.’’

 

Kageyama nods with a fond look in his eyes. “Yeva? he’s one of the few loves of my life. My father’s friend is a vet for reptiles and she needed to house him since their last owner dipped on him. Since fuzzy animals don’t like me, we tried reptiles and it’s been great. The geckos were cool but it took awhile for my parents to accept the spiders.’’

 

Iwaizumi nodded, “That’s an interesting name, where’s it from?’’

 

Kageyama’s face adopted a fond look and sighed softly through his nose. “ That was my father’s  name.’’

 

Iwaizumi racked around in his brain for a face. Huge muscles and a manly smile appeared in his mind. “Ah, the one who would come to our games back at Kitagawa?’’

 

Kageyama shook his head and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Iwaizumi noted it was longer since the winter games.

 

“No that's my dad. Er, adopted. My father died when I was little.’’ He said before looking at the older omega with a almost non-existing smile. “So my current parents adopted me a few months after that.’’

 

“What about your biological mom, where’s she?’’ The dark look that immediately covered the younger omega’s face made Iwaizumi regret asking. Quickly he looked up at the store and spoke up. “ What did you need from here?’’

 

Kageyama relaxed a bit before turning to store. “I needed to restock on some food and supplies.’’

 

Ah, Mind some company?’’ 

 

The blue eyed teen shook his head and they both walked into the darkened store. Iwaizumi had noticed the store before but had never really been inside. He thought it was cool with the faux cave walling and the plants scattered around. It kind of reminded him of the rocky terrains of the jungle he would see on shows he watched as a kid.

 

The older teen followed Kageyama around, looking at all the built in the wall glass cages. He peered inside and saw slitted eyes staring back then a grey four legged creature crawling out. It's coloring reminded him of his beloved childhood hero from the old movies he and his dad had watched. After a couple of minutes, the reptile crawled back in under the plants and Iwaizumi moved on and saw Kageyama listening intently at the store associate  who was pointing at the mini containers inside the cage.

 

“It was so amazing Kageyama! When we got her, we didn’t even know she was pregnant until the other day when we had to clean her cage. Thirty-two spiderlings! Poor Setsuna had a heart attack when they started moving about.’’ The tall, lanky omega finished with a loud laugh. Kageyama had a slight smile before looking at the cage with wide eyes. Iwaizumi bent down as well to peer inside.

 

“Cute…’’ Iwaizumi couldn’t help but mutter. Normally he wasn’t a huge fan of spiders but seeing all the tiny spiders, he couldn’t help it. “Did you get all that you needed?’’

 

Kageyama leaned up and showed him his basket. ‘’Almost. I just need some crickets then I’ll be done. Thanks Ren. I’ll see what my dad says.’’

 

Ren ended up helping out with that as well as checking out Kageyama’s things, chatting  the entire time with other omegas. Iwaizumi thought it was cute whenever he looked at Kageyama with excited, though it kind of irked him when Ren would look away as soon as he looked at him with a flustered look. 

 

He wasn't that scary, was he?

 

Kageyama snorted as soon as they stepped out of the shop. “In my time of being friends with Ren, I have never seen him take interest in anyone.”

 

The look on his face must have had confusion written all over because Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Ren, as shy as he is, is a total romantic ...you seriously didn't notice? He was way too shy to even speak to you.”

 

Iwaizumi felt a small blush creep on his cheeks. He must be really bad at reading people of his one track minded ex-kouhai said something.

 

“Oh…” he was at a loss. He was flattered but he was stumped as well.

 

“Don't think too much about it, Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama said as he stared at the food court with a look of debate on his face. “If you don't feel it, then don't worry.”

 

They stood there for a second before Kageyama shook his head and started walking towards the exit. 

 

“Hey Kageyama…can I ask you something?” When Kageyama didn't object, he continued. “ Would you really end up with an omega?”

 

Kageyama didn't answer right away and had a thoughtful look. Then slowly he started speaking.” I would, I can't say I would oppose but what I really want is to be with someone who wants me for  _ me  _ and not because we were destined to. I mean what if we were in a world where soulmates didn't exist? Wouldn't you want someone for them and they you?”

 

Iwaizumi could see where he was coming from. His mark itching slightly on his rib. He wasn't going to lie, his younger self wouldn't have cared if his soulmate only liked him for their marks long as he was with  _ his _ soulmate. He couldn't help but cringe a bit.

 

Kageyama instantly spoke up “Not that there anything wrong with wanting to be with your soulmate for that reason, I just think it's stupid.. Not that you're stupid! I - ugh- what I mean is-!”

 

Kageyama's face was a deep red by the time he stopped talking. The older omega decided to take pity by smacking his back in a comforting manner.

 

“Hey, no I get it. And in a lot of ways you're right, it is dumb just to be with some because you're destined but at the same time, if you're destined for each other shouldn't you want to get to know your soulmate and see why?”

 

Kageyama had a small look of consideration before shaking his head.” I don't know, maybe I'm desensitized about this. I- nevermind.” 

 

Iwaizumi wanted to know what Kageyama was going to say but he didn't want to push it.  Instead he took control of the conversation.

 

“I haven't met my soulmate yet. And I know this would sound silly to you  but I want my them and them only because according to Fate, they were made for me and I intend to find out why.”

 

Kageyama looked at him with shining eyes.” I understand and it's not silly. You have a good reasoning. Who..?”

 

Iwaizumi smiled and blushed as he spoke the name of his soulmate, a tingle going through him. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

Kageyama nodded his head slowly, face scrunched up a bit. “That name… it sound familiar.”

 

Iwaizumi blinked. He would have never thought Kuroo's name would be familiar to the younger omega. “How so?”

 

“I feel like I have heard that name before. Well, then again I've always been terrible with names.”

 

Iwaizumi snorted. That had been a big understatement. It took Kageyama months to remember their old libero back in Kitagawa daiichi. He didn't think Kageyama knew any other names besides his, Oikawa, Kunimi and Kindaichi. Though he couldn't help that small feeling of disappointment. For all he knows, Kageyama could be thinking of a different name. 

 

They had reached a split in the road when they stopped. 

 

“Well I'll be heading home them.” Kageyama said, bowing his head awkwardly. The older omega couldn't really see how Oikawa thought he was rude, behavior wise.

 

Speaking of Oikawa.

 

“Kageyama.” Iwaizumi started, smiling slightly as the blue eyed teen stared at him with wide eyes. “About Oikawa… I know he can be a handful but I think he would be good for you.

 

Kageyama went to speak when Iwaizumi held his hand up. “I only say that because I see a difference in you, the both of you and personally I can see why Fate set you two together. But like you said, you want someone who wants you for you but you should take my advice and see why you two are soulmate, because he can be a idiot but so can you. And I want you both to be happy. Me as his best friend and me as your former senpai, fellow omega and friend.”

 

Kageyama bristled at being called an idiot but it quickly disappeared with a surprised look. 

 

“Friend?”

 

“Yeah! We are still friends right?” Iwaizumi smiled. He knew the younger omega probably thought that their friendship ended after their one year of being schoolmates.

 

Kageyama smile and if he had been anyone else, he probably would have thought Kageyama was in pain, but he knew that it was genuine and it made the green eyed omega happy.

 

Iwaizumi nodded and turned around to walk home, waving as he did so. “Remember what I said.”

 

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san!” He heard Kageyama shout.

 

The older omega smiled lightly as he headed home before pausing. “Ah I forgot to mention his phobia of spiders. Oh well, payback for lying about my phone charger.”

 

                                                                      ~Ω~

 

Kageyama huffed proudly as he placed the last newly cleaned cage for his tarantula on the table. He grabbed his phone and took a small video before sending it to the group chat containing him and the other first years.

 

**_K_To-BOI-o12_ ** :  _ thnx for those pots, yachi-san, They rlly lkes it. _

 

He honestly didn't get the name but Hinata said it fit him when the Alpha made the account for him. It was definitely better than YamaYama-kun.

 

Leaving his tarantulas' to get acquainted with their new environment, he went to the 30 gallon tank and removed the lid and placed it behind the tank. Moving the hut to the side, a curled up bundle peered at him. He moved his hands inside to cup the bottom of the snake and pulled him to his chest, cooing as he went to sit on the bed. Yeva was still for a moment before he started move his head around, tongue flickering out to scent the room before moving to wrap partially around Kageyama's forearm and rested there.

 

The blue eyed omega looked lovingly at the snake before stroking the black and grey pattern body softly. The skin felt thick but smooth at the same time but Kageyama loved holding him whenever he could. 

 

It was quite a surprise when he saw Iwaizumi, the older omega was very kind to him during their time at kitagawa and he appreciated stepping in when things got out of hand. He had harbored some feeling towards the green eyed teen but unlike his crush with Sugawara, those feelings weren't exactly squashed into admiration. A small part of him always liked Iwaizumi but he knew that it would never happen. From their conversation, Kageyama could see that Iwaizumi only had eyes for his soulmate.

 

_ 'Where have I heard that name before?” _ Kageyama couldn't help but think. It was at the tip of his tongue when his phone jerked him out of his thoughts, the jostling enough to make Yeva bite a piece of his skin. Kageyama muttered apologies to the python, making him release and curl into a ball. The omega picking him up with care and placing the snake back in its cage before going back to his phone and open the chat.

  
  


**_Little_Giant_2.0: Cute omega sure keeps things interesting~_ **

 

Kageyama stared incredulously at the text. Of all the things Hinata says, this is the most ridiculous. 

 

A new message pops in.

 

**_Little_Giant_2.0: GAK THAT WASN'T ME KAGEYAMA!_ **

 

**_Little_Giant_2.0: Natsu had my phone and Kuroo was with her._ **

 

That made much more sense. Then it clicked.

 

**_K_To-BOI-o12: Ask Kuroo about his soulmate mark_ **

 

**_Little_Giant_2.0: :o going after someone's soulmate? Saucy!_ **

 

**_K_To-BOI-o12: shut up and ask you Dumbass!_ **

 

After a couple moments a message was sent, confirming his thought.

 

**_Little_Giant_2.0: he says it's Iwaizumi Hajime. Why are you asking?_ **

 

Kageyama couldn't help but be a bit happy. Sure he may not like soulmates but Iwaizumi was someone he looked up to and couldn't help but want them to be happy all the time. Even if it's with a weird person.

 

**_K_To-BOI-o12: his soulmate is my senpai_ **

 

Kageyama exited out the chat and looked through his contact list before remembering his phone was new. Frowning he went back to his messages and looked at the unsaved number, having an internal debate.

 

_ It's for Iwaizumi! Think of how happy hell be!’ One side shouted _

 

‘But I don't want to ask him, it would be weird if he asked.’ Another part of his said.

 

‘ **_I want you both to be happy!’_ **

 

Kageyama groaned before typing up a message, curse Iwaizumi and his genuineness.

 

To UNKNOWN

Sent: 12:26 p.m.

 

_ Hey, what's Iwaizumi-sans number? _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, when I had first got into Haikyuu!! I had just finished Kuroko no Basket and constantly kept mixing Kuroko Testuya and Kuroo Testurou. 
> 
> I also hc that since animals typically don't like Kageyama, reptiles and Arachnids do!


End file.
